


Wings

by urbanphoenix27



Category: S.W.A.T.: Firefight, Suits (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Military, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/urbanphoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that should be left behind closed doors. But when Harvey's twin brother, Paul, comes to visit those doors are blown wide open. Harvey finds out about a past that Mike has locked up tightly in that head of his. And the only one with answers is Paul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The Suit Characters are owned by USA Network. And SWAT Firefight is owned by whoever created it. Spoiler Warning implied.
> 
> \--  
> MADE FOR LJ SUITS-MEME CHALLENGE!
> 
> I don’t know if Military Ranks count when they re-enter the force, but let’s say they get kind of reset when going from Military to SWAT
> 
> Also….altering a bit of the idea of the original prompt! I hope that xi_xue_gui doesn’t mind!
> 
> \--  
> 

“Harvey!” The senior partner stopped his descent down the firm’s courtyard stair and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw his blonde mirror image walking toward him. The man was dress in dark jeans, boots, a black Henley and a dark blue coat thrown over his shoulders.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harvey asked walking down the rest of the stairs until he stopped in front of his twin. “I thought you were still in L.A. Paul.”

Paul Cutler Specter gave his twin brother a half smirk and shrug. “I thought it was about time for my yearly visit.”

“Really? Did Donna know you were coming?”

“She let me into the condo to put my stuff in the guestroom.” Paul replied.

The lawyer narrowed his eyes. “So you went behind my back to get Donna to let you in so now I can’t kick you into a hotel.”

The blonde haired man seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding. “Pretty much, yeah.” He answered. “Plus I want to see this associate Jessica forced onto you.”

“She didn’t force me into anything. I picked out my own associate.”

“You don’t seem to like them very much,” Paul answered. “Plus, do I really need an excuse to see my twin? Maybe I just missed you?”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Harvey asked as he saw Ray pull up. “Come on, you can see Jessica tomorrow.”

Paul grinned and followed his brother toward the car. Something tells him this was going to be a fun visit.

\------

Mike was heading toward Jessica’s office with the file that had the loophole they have been searching for. This case has been taking weeks, but Mike was finally able to find something that would break the oppositions counter measures against them. Keeping his eyes in the file, he knocks on Jessica’s door waiting for her or Harvey to call him in. When he heard Jessica call him in, he opened the door and walked in.

“Sorry Mrs. Pearson, but I think I found what we needed for the—” Mike lifted his eyes off the paper and looked at the visitor standing between Harvey and Jessica. He froze when he saw a double image of Harvey, but in casual clothes and blonde hair. He didn’t realize he felt a sudden pressure in his skull.

“Mike,” Harvey smirked at his associate’s frozen expression. Jessica smiled at the expression on Mike’s face. “This is Paul, my twin brother, Paul this is Mike, my associate.”

“We’ve met.” Paul answered looking at Mike, but he wasn’t smiling. He was frowning. His answer wiped the expression off Jessica’s and Harvey’s faces though.

“Met, what do you mean?” Jessica’s eyebrows furrowed. Before anyone could say anything, Mike collapsed to his knees, pressing his free hand to his forehead with a loud groan.

“Mike!” Harvey was at his associate’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him from falling backwards. The file spilled to the floor when the younger man tried to press both hands to his forehead. “Mike, Mike! Answer me, what’s going on?” Paul knelt before Mike and grabbed the younger man’s face turning him toward him. “Paul what the hell is happening?” Harvey demanded grabbing his brother’s jacket with his free hand. “What did you do?”

“His memories of what happened in Iraq are coming back to him. Thought he would have remembered that already…” The S.W.A.T. officer said. Paul’s voice turned commanding when he couldn’t get Mike to respond. “Staff Sergeant Ross, you will answer your commanding officer!”

Mike flinched back into Harvey as his glazed eyes looked up at Paul. “Not in the army jackass, air force…” He murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is the pilot that saved Paul in Iraq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in chapter 1.

“Air Force?” Jessica questioned standing to the side.

“I’ll explain later,” Paul said as he held Mike’s face searching his eyes for something. “Harvey, you still got that couch in your office?”

“Yeah why?” Harvey’s arm tightened around Mike, pulling him back into his chest. The younger kid sighed and closed his eyes leaning into Harvey.

“He’s disorientated. I have to walk him through some things that we did in Iraq.” Paul’s eyes looked up into his brother. “And he needs a place to stay while he sorts out that memory of his. I’d prefer it be somewhere familiar to him.”

Harvey stared at his brother, seeing the determination in his eyes. Nodding, Harvey helped Paul lift Mike up. The blonde haired Specter smiled over his shoulder at Jessica, before taking Mike’s full weight and heading out. Harvey moved to get the spilled files, only to see his boss holding the folder out to him. Standing, he brushed off his suit and took it.

“Did you know Ross was in the Air Force? Or that your brother knew him?”

“No,” Just the tone of the one word told Jessica that Harvey was upset at not knowing. “But I intend to find out.” He stalked out of the room.

\------

Donna stood up when she saw Paul coming down the hall with Mike hanging off of him limply. She immediately opened Harvey’s door to allow them in. Her worry spiked when she saw the pale skin and glazed look on her favorite puppy.

“Do you need anything?” She questioned softly, watching Paul set Mike on the couch before kneeling between the younger man’s legs.

“Wet cloth and some migraine medicine, he’ll have a major headache later.” The blonde haired man said before concentrating on Mike. Donna took that as her queue to leave to get the items. “Kid, do you know who I am?’

“Captain Paul Cutler of the….” Mike flinched and tried to move away from him only have to Paul force his head back to look at him. “Of the Epsilon force, which were the Strategic Intelligence, Retrieval and Tactics?” He was confused, there were too many memories trying to push the forefront of his brain.

“That’s right. Remember why you were transferred into an Army Unit?” Paul asked shifting on his knees as they began to ache. “Do you remember what happened? What we were doing?”

Why was the Captain asking him these questions? His eyes looked down, moving from side to side as he tried shift through the memories. He remembered flying the team into the area. They were on a retrieval…he couldn’t remember what for. He remembered the ambush. Woods was dropped within a few seconds. Paul sounded the retreat, but…there was blood running down the back of his neck. Reyes was calling base while Webber, Ramos, Burns were keeping an eye out. Paul was in the cockpit with him trying to…talk him into lowering the helicopter.

“I couldn’t lower the chopper.” Mike murmured. “I was the only one that could navigate the night terrain without the instruments.”

“That was after they found us and starting shooting at the chopper. They hit the computers.” Paul said. “But you were bleeding Mike…you were bleeding so much.”

“I had to get us into friendly space.” That’s right. Mike was navigating through the night. Burns was soon shot within the cabin, dead. Paul went to help the others with the return fire. Soon anti-air missiles were fired. Mike tried to evade them, but they were hit and were going down, thankfully in friendly airspace. There was already a unit under them engaging the enemy. When he knew he couldn’t avoid it he commanded everyone to get ready to jump into the river that he was heading to, while he tried to not crash and burn.

“Do you remember the fight we had?” Paul questioned softly.

Mike did. “You wanted to stay, but I was arguing with you. I made you go. You didn’t like it. You were being stubborn.”

Paul laughed a bit. “Yeah, I was. After we jumped, you crash landed. You were able to save the chopper but you banged your head badly.” Paul’s hand slipped behind Mike’s head and gently started to rub just about his neck, where he knew a scar was. “You lost a lot of blood, had a concession and were amnesic. Everyone thought you were going to die.”

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed. “But why did I remember everything else but that mission until now? Why didn’t I realize you were Harvey’s brother when he hired me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Harvey have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1.

“Probably the brain damage, it was mostly done to your memory of that specific mission. Your eidetic memory was still intact as was everything else they checked.” Paul explained. “I never thought I would shock them back. And working in a law firm? We will have words about that shit later.”

“Sure…” Mike’s eyes closed as the pressure began to lessen. “Later though…” He leaned forward, pressing his head against Paul’s shoulder. “But can you shoot me now…my head is killing me.”

“No shooting in my office,” Harvey’s voice said from the corner of the room. Both men snap their heads up to see the other Specter with a wet cloth and some Excedrin, but only one crumbled back onto a shoulder. “The last thing I need is to pay for new carpets.”

“When did we get back into Harvey’s office?” Mike grumbled.

“When you practically passed out in our arms,” Paul chided softly.

Harvey raised an eyebrow at them and moved forward. Handing the younger man the pills, he watched him dry swallow them. Paul pushed at Mike until he was lying down on the couch allowing Harvey to put the wet cloth over his eyes. “Don’t move, don’t think.” Mike grunted as his body settled into the couch. Harvey seemed to approve of his behavior before quietly motioning for his twin to follow him. “Donna,” He said to his secretary.

“No one in or out,” She nodded before getting back to work.

The Specter twins went into an empty conference room before Harvey pulled the blinds closed on the glass walls. Once that was done he rounded on his brother. “Explain, now.”

The S.W.A.T. officer ran a hand through his hair. “You heard us talking Harvey, don’t act like you didn’t. Mike’s the helicopter pilot I told you about. The one that almost died saving our asses.”

Harvey walked away from his brother, running a hand through his hair. “Why did he collapse?”

“Injured his head one too many times on that mission,” Paul answered. “He didn’t remember that mission and the doctors said he might not ever, but it didn’t affect anything else in his head. Our unit never said anything and when he left I thought it would have come back while he was here.”

“Do you know how long he was in the Air Force?”

“Since he was kicked from college? I honestly don’t know he didn’t really want to talk about it. He was only there for a few years, but he was smart and could fly pretty well. His memory allowed him to also be an important intelligence asset.” Paul crossed his arms. “Why are you so worried?”

“Because he’s my associate, I need to know if this is going to compromise his work.”

“Uh-huh…”

Harvey raised an eyebrow at his brother’s answer. “What?”

“I want to know how he became a lawyer if he…”

“Shut up!” Harvey said quickly. “You want to talk about that then we’ll do it at dinner.”

Paul tilted his head at his brother. “Fine, but I’m staying the rest of the day to make sure the kid doesn’t relapse.”

“Fine, just don’t distract him too much from his work.” Harvey said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Paul grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it, plus I would like to mess with some of the other associates’ heads.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1

On the way back to Harvey’s office, they saw Donna standing up glaring at Louis. The man was trying to get past her into the office, probably to get to Mike. The Specters saw the kid sitting up looking at the glass with a less glazed eyed look, but it was still there. Paul smirked and nodded for Harvey to clear this up while he waited back.

“Louis, is there a reason you are harassing Donna to try to get in my office?” Harvey asked as he stepped up next to Donna.

“I need Mike to look over some briefs for me.” Louis said. “And since he was just lounging in your office I figured I’d take him off your hands.”

“The answer is no Louis, I don’t care what you need him for but the answer is no.” Harvey said as he put his hand in his pocket. 

“You can’t monopolize him all the time Harvey.” 

“Try me…” 

Louis huffed and spun around to walk away only to jump when he saw a blonde haired Harvey. 

Paul widened his eyes dramatically as he grinned at the smaller man. “Hey Louis!”

The junior partner put a hand to his chest, glaring at the man. “What the hell are you doing here Cutler?”

“Yearly visit,” The blonde grinned. “And unfortunately, Ross has the task of entertain me while I hang around PH.”

“I see…” Louis ducked around Paul and walked away.

Donna grinned. “So you’re staying around for a while?”

“Well yeah,” Paul shrugged. “Someone’s got to annoy Harvey for a while.” 

Harvey rolled his eyes before entering his office and walking to Mike. The kid stood slowly, looking at Harvey. “Are you okay?” He asked as his twin entered the room, leaving Donna to return to her seat.

Mike’s eyes flickered over to Paul, who was looking at him with a familiar intensity. The look caused Mike to straighten his back like he was in the Air Force, standing erect for his superior. He saw Harvey narrow his eyes but didn’t comment on it. “No, I’m not okay, but I’ll survive.” He made a move to head out of the office, only to have Harvey put a hand on his chest and step closer to him. The younger man looked up at the senior partner with a confused expression. “I need to get back to work.” 

“You’re hurt.” 

“I’m fine.”

“You need to relax.” 

“I had a minor break down! I’m still fit to work.”

“You never collapse before!”

“If I wasn’t fine I wouldn’t be standing wanting to get back to work!”

The older man stared at Mike before drumming his fingers against his clavicle. “You’ll be babysitting Paul while you are working. Don’t fall behind.” 

There was a slight smile on Mike’s lips. “Aye, Aye Captain.” Harvey nodded and let Mike go to head out.

Paul laughed as he held the door open for Mike. “You know he’s not an actual Captain, I am.”

Harvey grinned as he heard Mike’s answer as the door closed. “I’ll let you keep thinking that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the twins apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in Chapter 1

Mike made his way back to his cubicle with a few briefs Harvey wanted him to look over. Paul had detoured with Donna, saying they were going to get some coffee from the café down the street. The younger man didn’t mind, frankly he knew Donna was going to pester the former military man about what happened. He was glad he wouldn’t have to explain it her though. Harvey was apparently called as soon as they left, for an emergency meeting with a client. He instructed Mike to stay in the office and wait for Paul while getting the work done. Sitting at his desk, Mike immediately starts on the briefs.

He didn’t even get to the third page yet before Kyle and Gregory are leaning on the partition of his cubicle sneering at him. Sighing he put the papers down. “Can I help you guys?”

“Heard you fainted in Mrs. Pearson’s office in front of her and Harvey,” Kyle answered. “That’s not very professional and in front of a managing partner.”

“And you were out for what two hours?” Gregory added. “Don’t think catching up on your work will help you Ross…now that Mrs. Pearson saw you can’t handle the pressure you are as good as gone.”

Mike felt his nerves twitch, but resisted the urge to punch Kyle and Gregory in the throat. He promised himself his Air Force skills would not be used again in his new workplace ever. He really wasn’t in the mood to be doing this with them after getting memories back about a mission he nearly died on. 

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” Mike replied before trying to go back to the brief. 

Kyle had the audacity to snap the papers from his hands. “The Travinsky case? Isn’t that a little too high end for you Ross?”

“Shouldn’t you two be working on something Louis scrounged up for you?” Mike questioned as he tried to reach for the brief. Kyle held it out of his range, forcing Mike to stand. 

“I don’t understand why Harvey deals with you. You are so weak Ross,” Gregory said. “You couldn’t even win at the Mock Trial Mikey.”

A hand reached over the partition in front of Mike and set down a cup of Starbucks. “I thought only I could call you Mikey.” Mike turned his head to see Donna smirking behind Paul, who was looking at Kyle and Gregory with certain curiosity. He then gave a very slow, Harvey-esque malicious grin. “Why are you two bothering Mike? Keeping him from doing his work?”

Both associates just stared wide eyed at Paul, thinking he was Harvey Specter. Though they didn’t seem to understand why he was blonde now and not wearing a suit, but they weren’t going to comment on it. Kyle seemed to be the first one to recover. 

“We were just seeing if we could help Ross here with the briefs you gave him, sir.” 

Paul raised an eyebrow, exactly like his brother would. Mike let his lips twitch in amusement as Donna out right smirked. 

“If those briefs were given to Mike, why would I want anyone else to work on them?” Paul questioned as he snatched the brief back and handed it to Mike. “Do you think you know what I want? Do you think you are better then me?” That got both boys to stand at attention. 

“No sir!” They both answered.

At that point Harvey had come back from his meeting and was passing by behind Paul. “Don’t break them, Louis needs them.” He said as he just stared at his phone while heading to his office. 

“Don’t worry Harvey, I won’t.” Paul was grinning now. 

Gregory and Kyle both blinked and looked from the walking away Harvey to Paul again. Donna let out a laugh before looking at Mike.

“Your babysitting duty starts now,” She said as she walked away. “Try not to get into too much trouble.” 

“No promises Donna!” Mike called as he looked back at Gregory and Kyle as they blinked at each other. 

“If that was Harvey…who the hell is this?” Gregory asked pointing at Paul.

“Paul Specter, Harvey’s twin.” The military man said as he rounded the cubicle to sit in the extra seat Mike obviously got for him. “Don’t you two have work to do?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul takes Kyle down a peg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1

Gregory had left, clearly not wanting to be around Harvey’s twin. But Kyle stays and lingers as Paul slides up next to Mike, who is now sitting down, taking a sip from his coffee and getting back to the brief.

“Harvey’s brother hm?” Kyle tilted his head. Figuring that since the man wasn’t technically Harvey, he should know a bit about Mike. “So why are you hanging out with Ross?” 

“Because I feel I need to certify my brother’s associate with my approval.” Paul raises an eyebrow as he leans back in his chair. He turned his eye to Mike who sighed loudly. 

“Kyle, don’t you have a case?” 

The other associate ignored him and focused on Paul. “Why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you how a real associate works, not this failure.” 

“Failure?” Paul’s tone was dangerous now, but Kyle didn’t hear it. The blonde haired Specter couldn’t believe the balls on this kid. Donna had told him that Mike never mentioned anything about his Air Force background to anyone at the firm. Paul knew he couldn’t out the kid if he wanted to keep it a secret, but this was bullshit. “If he is such a failure, why is he my brother’s, the top closer in the city, associate and not you?”

Mike mentally winced at the tone. That was Paul’s military tone. It was similar to Harvey’s lethal courtroom tone. But he seemed to have stunned Kyle into silence. 

“Get back to your work.” Paul hissed at the other associate, watching in satisfaction as he scurried away. “I hate people like him.” 

“Take it easy Paul,” Mike said. “This isn’t the military, they don’t know anything.” 

The older blonde’s eyes turned to the back of Mike’s head. “Why are you keeping that all hushed?” He asked quietly. The younger man stayed silent as he continued with the brief. “Mike, tell me.”

Mike dropped his voice low, real low. If Paul didn’t know, how to pick up on lip reading, he would miss what Mike was saying. “I was in a bad place when I got back. Couldn’t sleep, could barely get rid of the paranoia. Trevor was there…”

“Wait, you went back to Trevor?” Paul put his coffee down. “Which means you got caught up in his bullshit.”

“Yeah, well…your brother fixed that.” Mike answered as he sipped his own coffee and made some notes on the brief. “Paul, it’s over. Trevor’s out of my life. Leave it alone.”

Paul seemed to leave it for now. Instead he forced Mike to move over and let him onto the computer while he continued with the briefs. He knew how Harvey could be if they didn’t get done, but he also knew Mike was going faster than he was before. He grinned and tried not to let himself think it was because he was there.

\------

At the end of the day, Harvey headed toward Mike’s cubicle. Donna had already left after assuring him that Paul didn’t cause any more trouble. He vaguely wondered if Mike got all his work done with his twin hanging around him. He also began to wonder about how close Mike and Paul were, they were after all war buddies. As the cubicle came into sight, Harvey heard Mike talking to Paul about one of their cases. Smirking, Harvey came up behind Mike. Paul saw him, but didn’t say anything.

“Slacking rookie?” Harvey asked, causing Mike to jump in his chair, causing it to fall backwards. Paul let out a laugh as he struggled to help Mike up. “You are clumsy today.”

“I blame your brother,” Mike said as he stood up and waved Paul’s hands away from him. “You two heading out?” 

“I had better,” The blonde twin stood up. “I have to get started with the Precinct’s certification process going.” He grinned at Mike, before pulling him into a hug. Stepping away he glanced at Harvey, before looking at Mike. “Keep in touch tiger, don’t make me hunt you down.”

“Don’t bet on catching me, pongo.” Mike threw back. Paul let loose a laugh while Harvey listened to the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Mike apparently saw the confusion. “Tiger means aggressive pilot in military lingo, and a pongo is an army officer.”

“I didn’t need you to explain that to me,” Harvey said.

“Sure,” The blonde Specter drawled. “We go?” Harvey nodded. 

While the Specter twins got into the elevator, they missed the pained expression crossing Mike’s face or the fact that he was rubbing his forehead constantly after they were long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's not really doing well Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1.
> 
> It was my birthday Oct 24th. It ended up being a crappy night, but then I tweet to Patrick J Adam and Gabriel Macht, for a shout out. And I received it from PJA. :3 I have a screen shot of it if you all want to see it.

\----

The next day, Donna frowned as she walked toward Mike’s desk. It was still fairly early, and she had seen the puppy when she walked in this morning. So where was he now? She rounded the cubicle, ignoring the stares she was getting from the other associates. Harvey needed the files Mike was working on last night. She saw them in the corner of his desk and picked them up. Turning she headed back to Harvey’s office. The kid better hope he had them done, or else Harvey was going to get him. 

“Where’s Mike?” Harvey asked as Donna walked in. She laid the files on his desk and shrugged. 

“I’m not his keeper.” She answered as the lawyer began to look through the files. Turning she headed toward the door. There was a slight frown on her lips…where WAS Mike?

\------

Mike felt the pressure last night when Harvey and Paul left. He didn’t think it was that bad. He took some aspirins and continued to work on the briefs. It was around three in the morning when his eyes began to get hypersensitive to light like they did when he flew too high and fast in the F16s with night vision on. Around six the pressure in his head skyrocketed as memories of his service flew across his eyes. He tried to work through it but around seven-thirty just before everyone, it got so painful that he started to bleed from his nose. He quickly finished the papers and stumbled his way into the men’s bathroom. He fell to his knees beside the door. Struggling to stand, he made his way to the closest stall. He just barely made it before he threw up the acid from his empty stomach. 

“Shit,” He murmured as he turned to the sinks. Mike washed his mouth out before looking up into the mirror. Flashes of missions from Iraq began to plague his vision and senses. His fingers tightened around the porcelain sink. He knew they were hallucinations. He knew they were over, but that’s the problem with having a eidetic memory. It brings the sensations back. Sight, sound, smell…pain…they all began to rush back to Mike causing him to let out a whimper as he tried to pull out his phone. But pain seized his arm making it spasm. The phone dropped into the bowl as someone entered the bathroom.

“Mike?” It was Harold. The curly haired associate stepped closer noticing the near white color on Mike. “You alright?”

The fake lawyer didn’t say anything before his fist slammed into mirror in front of him, shattering the glass. He didn’t flinch as it rained over his fist, cutting it and onto the ground. But it did make Harold jump and scurry out of the bathroom. He didn’t know what was making Mike crazy, but he knew one person that could figure it out. 

\------

Harvey looked up when he saw a frazzled associate rush up to Donna’s desk and speaking to her. She stilled in her seat and shooed the younger man away before standing and opening his door. “We have a problem.”

“What kind of problem?” He inquired.

“Apparently Mike is having a freak out in the men’s bathroom.” She said. Harvey stood up and quickly walked out of his office, Donna following him. 

“Harold said that when he tried to talk to Mike, the pup punched the mirror.” She explained as they reached the door of the bathroom.

Harvey pushed the door opened and rounded the wall to see Mike sitting in the broken glass, staring at his hand that was dripping blood. His head looked like it was bruising and his eyes were dilated to pinpoints. Harvey immediately squatted down beside his associate, his hands checking Mike’s injured one. It looked like his knuckles were shredded.

“Jesus kid, what did you do?” Mike didn’t reply as he flexed his hand, causing it to bleed more. Harvey frowned. “Mike?”

The younger man tilted his head back and narrowed his dilated eyes at him. “I’m not going to tell you anything.” He answered coldly. 

The senior partner blinked and glanced at Donna. Both were surprised at the attitude and answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike relapses in a violent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in 1st chapter

“Mike,” Donna tried softly. “Where are we?” Harvey’s frown deepened as he looked back at Mike.

The rookie’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “If you think your games will…” He hissed and pressed both his hands to his head as the pain fluctuate. It allowed him a brief moment of clarity, his eyes returning to normal. He groaned in pain and flinched when Harvey’s fingers brushed against his hands. “Call Cutler, tell him I’m relapsing into his S.A.R. mission. My phone…it’s under Cutler.” Donna was already grabbing his phone from the sink and dialing, while heading out to make the call.

“Mike…” Harvey tried to talk to him. 

“Don’t question it!” Mike looked up at the older man, allowing him to see the pain in his eyes. “I…I don’t understand why it’s happening.” He was scared. Last time he slipped this bad into visions from his memory, he almost killed a teammate. “I haven’t…it hasn’t happened like this since Iraq.”

“Okay kid, relax.” Harvey soothed. He knew getting Mike worked up was not going to help him right now. He watched as Mike tried to breathe calmly for a few minutes before it started to speed up. “Just take deep breathes.”

“It’s not going to work!” He was floundering on his hold of the present. The pressure in his head was too much. 

“Why’d you shred your hand?” Harvey diverted. 

Mike blinked and looked down at his cut up hand. “Pain,” He answered. “Keeps me grounded to the present.” Mike paused as though thinking about it. “Only sometimes…” he whispered. “It gets too real, I get too focused. I…”

Harvey saw his eyes dilating again. “Mike!” He shook the younger man, but that seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Mike surged up, his eyes dilated to pinpoints. He grabbed Harvey’s lapels, shoving him back against the tiled wall as he stepped into the man. 

“No matter how many times you try to get the answer, I won’t speak.” Mike murmured lowly. “I am an Epsilon soldier. I am not weak.” Harvey reached up and grabbed onto his wrists, as he shifted his hold so his forearm was held across his throat. He was slowly choking Harvey, as he spoke again. “You will not break me again.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t think that I don’t know what kind of games you have for me. You won’t get anything from me, I’ll die first.”

Those hard, coldly spoken words struck something within Harvey. Apparently the kid had a harder time in Iraq than anyone told him. He tried to shift or move Mike’s arm away, but he couldn’t. His eyes stared into Mike’s. They were glazed, like he wasn’t even there. But what really captured his attention was that the associate was starting to bleed from the corner of his eyes and nose. 

Nothing was said after that. Harvey kept trying to struggle against Mike’s hold, trying to find leverage to make him let go. Who knew the scrawny man had such strength? As his vision start to dim, he heard the bathroom door slam open. He saw a hand appear at the side of Mike’s head and pull the younger man away. Harvey leaned heavily back against the wall, trying to get the blackness out of his sight. He blinked and saw his twin throwing Mike into the wall, hard. 

“Paul!” Harvey tried to scold.

“Shut up!” The ex-military man hissed. “Donna, keep him quiet while I deal with Ross.” 

Donna moved away from the locked door to Harvey, pulling him away as Mike tried to rush at Paul. He tried to resist, but the lack of oxygen allowed the woman to guide the man to the couch that was there. She sat him down on the arm and stood near him like a bodyguard. Both of their eyes were keenly on the two military men in front of them. 

Paul was still dress in his S.W.A.T gear. Harvey briefly wondered how his brother got up here with a handgun strapped to his thigh like that. His yellow tinted safety glasses were still covering his eyes as he man-handled Mike. The lawyer stilled himself as his brother grabbed Mike by his throat, catching the younger man as he tried to perform some kind of rush attack. Mike was actually airborne before Paul knelt down, slamming his head against the floor and glass. Harvey knew then, this wasn’t the first time Paul dealt with this particular situation.


End file.
